Travelin' Soldier
by Angibugg
Summary: Roy and Riza meat right before he leavs for Ishbal. Yes its a song fic. Yes I know the summary sucks.


OK, Ok I know its OOC and weird but I couldnt get it out of my head untill I wrote it. Based on the Dixie Chick song of the same name.

**"Travelin' Soldier"**

**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

When the two of them first met it had been a chance meeting at a cafe on the side of the street. Roy Mustang had stopped by for one last quick flirt before he went away to Ishbal. He doubted that it would be long, It shouldnt take more that a few weeks to get everyone settled down, or so he had been told.

He wasn't very old, hell he was just 18, but he along with hundreds others were going to fight a war because he had become interested at a young age in alchemy and had become rather good at it. He could make flames out of sparks and adjusting the oxygen in the air.

There was a girl with short blond hair and intense eyes. She was pretty, He walked over and introduced himself to her. Her name was Riza Hawkeye. He wondered if that was her real name or just a nickname because of the intensity of her gaze. He looked up at the clock across the street, he had a few hours to spare and it might be fun to get to know a girl he hadn't already met.

**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

He had told her that he would be leaving in an hour to go fight in the war and was a newly appointed State Alchemist. He wasn't too worried, he had told her, he doubted there would be too much for him to do with all the other new recruits they had going.

He had learned that she was 17, almost 18. To his joy he had learned that she didn't have a boyfriend and that she had just moved to this side of the country after her father died. The last part was tragic but it meant that he was getting to know her when he otherwise would have never even seen her.

He had asked if he could write to her while he was gone, the few moments that he had spent with her, she had really grown on him, and he was sure they could both use someone to talk to.

**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**.

She had watched as he left. She had never felt so lonely. She hadn't let him see her cry as he waved good bye to her, but as soon as he left she felt a few tears let loose and fall down her face. He was the one person she had felt that she had ever really bonded with and she hadn't even spent a whole day with him. She wanted so badly to fallow him. She was going to follow him as soon as she turned 18. It was only a few months away and she would find him.

**So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

She waited every week for the mail to come with his letter. They were simple at first,

Riza,

Do you remember me? I was the soldier that you met last week. I told you that I would write you. It is my 1st day here. It's a little more than I expected but its still ok. I get to spend a week here before they really ship me off. I can't wait for your letter to come.

Roy Mustang.

As more came they began to make her worry a little more.

Riza,

I am finally in Ishbal. Remember when I said I didn't think it would be that bad? I was wrong. I killed somebody today and I cant get their face out of my mind. My only relief is when I read your letters and think of you. I don't think I can ever get used to this. I've seen so many things here that I don't think I will ever get used to. I am going to change this country someday Riza, I promise and there will be no more war. Its gettin rough here and I might not be able to write for a while but I'll be okay.

I miss you

Roy Mustang

**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

Because of the last letter she hadn't expected a letter the next week. The first group of soldiers had returned and she had gone to the train station hoping he would be getting off even though she knew he wouldn't be there. She heard a man calling out. When she got closer she realized that he was calling out the list of the dead and missing as she saw people burst into tears as the names were read.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."

It was a name that had no effect on anyone else in the crowd except for her who's face went white as she fell to her knees and cried alone for the man for whom no one else seemed to care.  
**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**


End file.
